White and Silver
by David Knight
Summary: On the night that Ritz made her wish, she asked for someone dear to her to be there as well. When she finds herself in Ivalice, she realizes her wish has come true... but he is not with her. [Chapter 3 Up] Clan Forming
1. The Wish

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do however own the character of Serin. Any questions please contact me at thefreeknight@yahoo.com_

**White and Silver  
By David Knight**

**Chapter One: The Wish**

Ritz Malbeur walked into her house, not surprised not to see her mother there at all. __Could be out late at the office.__ She shook her head wondering which one her group had the really screwed up life as far as family went.

Marche Radiuju, whose parents had gotten a divorce and his younger brother Doned, who was diagnosed with an illness since birth and had gotten steadily worse. So bad that his mother had moved them here just to improve Doned's conditions.

Mewt Randell, whose mother had passed away from an illness, causing his father to turn to drinking and had caused him problems at work, a lot of problems. It didn't help that he was one of the prime targets of bullies at their school. Today they threw a rock, disguised as a snowball at his head.

But for herself, she had her own fair share of problems. Her father was always traveling, working to ends meet for them, even still that wasn't enough. Her mother also worked at an office, something she had done very well surprisingly and had moved through the ranks very fast. Yet, it did cut into the time she spent actually being a mother.

Which meant most days, Ritz would come home to a sight in which she would cry once she saw it, just as she had cried for the last three years ever since it happened. Walking up the stairs, she passed by her room... and walked into his room.

She felt terrible every time she walked in, seeing him lay there in that bed, unable to move, to speak, his eyes shut. What hurt the most was that if it wasn't for her, that car would have never hit him.

Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, she put her hand on top of his, "I wish you would wake up Serin. Just open your eyes, say anything at all. We all miss you so much," Ritz already felt the tears coming down her face, "They called me granny today again... I hate my white hair... I hate it so much. You were the only one that never made fun of it. I've kept dyeing it ever since the accident... I keep blaming myself for what happened to you. It's not fair at all!"

She brushed his short silver hair away from his face. She found it ironic how no one ever called him an old man because of it. On Serin, it looked like it was a part of him, that it just fit him. "I wish you were awake. Then we could go play together, be a team like we used to be. I miss having you around when dad was away and when mom wasn't available." She said softly, her voice full of sorrow and longing, "If magic really existed, if I could really wield it then I'd use it to wake you up. To heal you from this horrible existence."

"You're wondering where magic is coming from this time aren't you?" Ritz said with a quirked smirk, "Today I saw a book that Mewt brought with him to Marche's house. Mewt didn't even know the name of it, not even the guy at the bookstore knew. It was really old. We tried to read it but couldn't. I recognized it as Latin but I don't read Latin. We tried speaking some of the phrases in English, well as close as we could pronounce them. Even though we couldn't read it was saw lots of pictures of different beings, some human some not human. They were all so fascinating," She had a longing look on her face, "... I wish that world was the real world. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't take much more of this. Everything here is so wrong and so terrible. I wish I could be in a world like those from the Final Fantasy games. You remember those right, you got me into them remember? Mewt happens to like them the best." 

Ritz glanced at the time on a clock on the wall and saw it was getting late. A scowl came on her face, "Getting late, time to get ready for school. I already dread it." She bent over and did the best she could to give a hug. "Good night… big brother." With that she walked out of the room and went into her own, though her face was tear streaked.

She got changed into her night gown and went to bed, yet before she went to sleep, she had a silent wish in her thoughts, __I know this probably wont ever happen... but I wish I could be in a world like Final Fantasy. I wish for that and I wish for my brother to be there as well, alive and awake and able to live just like any other person. I wish for that with all of my heart.__ With that thought, Ritz fell asleep, hoping for pleasant dreams.

She had no idea how much her wish would become a reality.

* * *

In a place that existed between reality and fantasy, forces and powers now met to discuss the wishes of those that had been made.

"The will of those that have opened the seal are strong enough to make their wish to transform this world into what they desire. Only they will remember the truth. All else will become part of Ivalice."

"We should limit our influence to just this town... at least at first." Another voice, a feminine one, spoke, "We have no idea what is left in the outside world." the female being felt the others agree. "Then I shall begin. The four children..."

"Five." a grave voice spoke. The speaker felt its four equals and its superior turn to face it. "The girl... her wish for her brother was stronger than all the others, rivaled that of the one twisted in pain and suffering. She deserves to have all of her wish granted."

"The boy is in a coma," a growling voice snarled, "What good can come of having a cripple in our world Exodus. He'd be better off changed into a grave marker."

"Always as foolish as ever Adrammalech," a purely calm voice spoke out against the growling one, "In our world, we are the ones with control. You forget about the cripple we are allowing into the game, the one in which will be cured of his disease and be allowed to walk."

"At least he wanted this," a deep masculine voice hissed, "The boy that is in eternal sleep didn't ask for any of this. Besides what good is he to us." 

"Personally Famfrit, I think he would make an excellent addition to this game," the voice of the superior spoke. "However, as you are the Totemas, I'll allow you to vote on this matter. You five will decide if he should be allowed into the world or just remain lifeless once I change it."

"Allow him." Ultima voted.

"Deny him." Famfrit growled.

"Deny the human!" Adrammalech bellowed.

"Allow the child life." Exodus consented.

The superior looked on to the last of the Totemas, the only other female among them as well as their leader, second in power only to here. "Mateus, as Totema of Humans your vote is the most important and is the decider. Do you allow or deny?"

Mateus was silent for the longest time before she gave her reply, "... Allow."

"Then it is decided. The boy will be allowed to live and be awake in Ivalice. He will retain memory of the real world as the others do." the superior spoke.

"Do you realize he's been in a coma for three years?" Famfrit growled, "Don't you understand that makes him an absolute anomaly, that we will have no way at all of predicting what he'll do or what he's capable of."

"I do..." the superior said, a cold smile on her face, "... in fact, I'm looking forward to seeing just what he'll do."

If anyone had any more arguments, they could not give any, for the area became blinded with light and they knew what was happening.

Ivalice was being created once more.

* * *

Ritz woke up with a start as she felt her bed feeling very lumpy at the moment. She also felt a bit different. When she finally got up though she was in for a start.

"What the?!" she just let her jaw drop, her body entirely woken up as she realized she was no longer in her bed, no longer in her room but now laying on the grassy floor of a forest and there was absolutely no snow in sight.

"How... how did this..." she muttered until she looked down at herself and saw she was no longer in her nightgown but rather in dark red armor. It was lightweight and had a pink tunic under it, which went past the end of her armor, which only covered her upper body. She wore dark red leggings and dark red shoes. On the ground next to her she could see a green tinted rapier. 

"What in the world..." Ritz stopped again as she heard her voice, feeling like it had gotten more mature, as if she had gotten older. Not that much but just so that she wasn't sounding like she was a child. Turning around she saw she was near a lake and she caught her reflection in the water.

She wasn't prepared for the reflection that she saw. It was definitely her, but older.  She looked as old as her brother did now, around seventeen or eighteen years old. She was taller and looking more like a young woman than a girl now. Ritz could hardly believe the change. "I'm... I'm beautiful..." she whispered, just looking at her reflection in the lake.

__How did this happen? I mean where am I now? I'm sure not in my own home and its pretty much impossible to age overnight. So how...__

"GRROOWL!"

Ritz whirled around and saw in distance a growling red panther. Its fangs bared and ready to attack her. She froze in sight of it. __I know that creature! I saw it in the book!__

Her distraction caught up to her, as she saw the red panther leap in the air, now practically on top of her. She had no time to get out of the way at all.

Fortunately, she didn't have to as the beast fell to the ground, an arrow imbedded into its skull.

"Judges aren't around when you need them," a strong feminine voice spoke out.

"Who's there?!" Ritz called out, turning around and looking for the one that had spoken. She found her standing on a tree branch, but she wasn't human. She was a female being that was for certain. Her skin was dark brown, her hair was short white, her eyes were blue and she wore a green tunic with yellow lining as well as a yellow belt. In her hands was a long bow and over her back was quiver of arrows.

But what got Ritz's attention the most was the fact that she had two rabbit ears coming from the top of her head.

__She's... she's just like one of the pictures from the book... but that would mean...__ Ritz froze, daring to believe yet also trying to logically disprove it, that there was no way this could really be happening. Yet here she was. __... my wish... my wish came true! I'm in a different world! A world full of magic and fantasy!__

The rabbit eared woman jumped down and started walking towards Ritz, "Are you alright?"

"I am... just where am I exactly?"

"Nubswood Forest of Ivalice."

"Ivalice... not St. Ivalice?" Ritz asked. 

The rabbit woman looked curiously at Ritz, "Is there something wrong?"

__Could it be that the wish affected all of St. Ivalice? Is that why I'm here? Because the real world changed?__ Ritz asked  herself, __If so then that's great! I don't have to worry about all of those rotten jerks at school, no more problems at home...HOME! Serin!!!_ _Her eyes went wide as she remembered her brother, __What about Serin! I mean my wish...!!! Oh no! I wished for him to be here, but not with me! He could be anywhere, all alone without anyone to help him and monsters could be after him! I have to find him!__

"Hey, what's wrong?" the mysterious woman asked as she saw Ritz starting to rush off.

"I have to find my brother! I have to..." Ritz didn't get very far as something jumped out of the forest.

"A goblin!" the rabbit eared archer cried out seeing the short, blue clothed monster, but soon heard a growling sound and found another red panther, snarling at the archer. "Its mate most likely. This is why I wish Judges were around when monsters come out. So that they don't end up dying, thus you don't have to have a pack of angry relatives coming for your blood."

"What do we do?" Ritz cried.

"We fight or we die," she returned, "You're a Fencer aren't you. You can use your rapier against the Goblin. I'll take care of the panther."

Ritz felt the rapier in her hands, feeling fear inside of her as the goblin came at her. For the first few moments she just dodged and moved from it. But then she thought of Serin, of him being all alone and possibly even help less in this new world. She knew that she was probably the only one that would know, would even care about him and if she died here...

"No way! I'm not going to lose! Not here not now!" Ritz screamed, her face becoming a mask of anger and wrath as she stared down the goblin. "I have a brother to find and you're in my way. So get the heck out of my way or die!"

The goblin just charged at her, enraging Ritz even further, "Your funeral!" she roared as she charged the monster as well and struck out with her rapier. The two passed each other and then stopped, the goblin several feet behind Ritz. Suddenly, it crumpled to the ground. 

Ritz let out a sigh, her tension fading but her awe and surprise was evident on her face. She had never held a weapon before in her entire life. She hadn't even seen a real sword ever. Yet she just used one as if she had been train to use it to fight. She wasn't a master; she wasn't really good; She was just a beginner. She could feel that much_. _It's just like the game. You start right off at Level One in your own class.__ She turned to face to see how the woman was doing, only to find she had taken care of the panther.

"Are you alright?" she asked Ritz.

"I'm fine, and you?" 

"I'm alright," she said with a small smile, "You've been the first real person I've seen in a while now. I'm surprised to see a human working into the Viera job class of a Fencer though."

"Viera? What's a Viera?" Ritz asked.

The woman gave a look to Ritz, "... who are you? You aren't a normal human. You feel different. I can see that much from you, feel that much from you."

"It's a long story, one I really don't have time to explain. I have to find my brother," Ritz said, ready to run but the woman's voice got to her.

"And how do you plan to make it through the land on your own. Do you even know where to search? Do you even know where you are going?" That stopped Ritz's in her tracks. "I'll help you find your brother if you want."

Ritz turned back, her eyes hopeful, "You mean that?"

"I've stayed in these woods long enough. I feel the wind calling to me. Telling me it's time to travel again," The woman showed a slight smirk, "Besides, I've missed having actual company and you look like you could use it just as much as I do. I have a feeling with you, things are going to be very interesting."

"... I don't know what to say..." Ritz muttered, "Except thank you."

"Come on and follow me. We'll need to go to my home first to pick up supplies and then we'll start moving. Head to Cyril or Sprohm to see what the latest news is. That will help us out the most in trying to find your brother." She said to Ritz.

"I hope so." Ritz prayed.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Ritz Malbeur. And yours?"

"Shara. Shara D'lan."

"That's a beautiful name," Ritz said to her new friend. She heard her say thank you, but Ritz was more concerned about only one person. Her brother. __Serin, where are you?__

* * *

On top of a mountain cliff, some distance away, the person that Ritz was thinking of was laying down on the rocky ground. His face looked calm, but it was a calm that was about to break, as for the first time in years, though he himself did not realize that fact yet, Serin Malbeur opened his eyes and cried out, "RITZ!" He sat up and then immediately regretted it as he felt pain over his body. "Oh man... it hurts... what..."

Serin's pain became forgotten as he took in his surroundings and took notice of where he was. "... the mountains... but... I was in the streets. I pushed Ritz out of the way of that car and then... then..." Serin tried to remember what happened next but to his frustration couldn't, "I don't remember a thing... what happened to Ritz? Ritz!" 

He tried to get up but that's when he looked at himself and saw what he was wearing. He was now dressed in dark black pants and brown boots. He wore silver blue armor over his upper body but over the armor he wore a black leather coat that was long enough to act like a cape as well. 

"How... how did I end up in these clothes?" Serin muttered, "I look like I came out of a Final Fantasy Game... not that that's a bad thing but still..." His voice broke off as he looked into the sky and saw something he couldn't believe.

Coming down near him from the sky was a twenty feet tall, red-scaled dragon. Serin couldn't help but feel fear when the dragon stared at him. Looking as fearsome as he did, when his mouth opened Serin saw all of its teeth flashing.

"No. He's alive, not dead," said a feminine voice, "What have I told you about eating living people? You don't."

The dragon, to Serin's shock, bowed its head and allowed its rider off. Something that surprised Serin even further. Standing only a few feet from him was a female figure dressed in reddish-pink armor, armor that covered every part of her body. There was a white skirt cloth with golden lining that had an emblem of a dragon in the same golden color, and the cloth was attached from her the bottom of her breastplate and went down until it reached her feet. She wore a rich purple cape that was attached to her shoulders. In her right hand was a long wooden spear with a curved metal blade attached to it. Lastly, her face was entirely covered by her helmet, which was shaped to resemble that of a dragon. 

Serin knew what she was, she was from one his favorite Final Fantasy character classes, "A Dragoon... but... that's... impossible..." The pain he still felt, coupled with the shocks that he had just been given, caused him to black out but not before saying one final thing, "Ritz..."

Darkness welcomed him.

* * *

The Dragoon looked down upon the young man she had found, unable to tell of his class. __Doesn't look like any of the normal ones I've seen. Then again, I'm not exactly normal myself.__  She lifted up her helmet's visor to reveal a purely human face behind it. Red hair tucked inside and a pair of purple eyes that sparkled like amethysts. __Probably the only human to have ever been trained by the Delia Wyrms, best Dragoons in all of Ivalice. I wish I were a Bangaa sometimes. They're better than some humans I know.__

Putting thoughts of the past behind her, she lifted the unconscious young man over her shoulder and walked back to her dragon. __It's too much to head back to Delia Dunes, and we don't have a skilled healer there. Delia Wyrms pride themselves in being able to heal on their own power. Muscadet isn't that far away and I think Dinah's staying there helping out her sister with the shop while she's between her Journey Quests. Best plan I've got anyway.__

Getting on her dragon and securing the young man as well, the female Dragoon ordered her dragon to take flight and headed for the city of Muscadet.

**To Be Continued...**__


	2. Ritz and Serin's First Day In Ivalice

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do however own the characters of Serin Malbeur, Lyn, and Dinah. Any questions please contact me at thefreeknight@yahoo.com_

**White and Silver  
By David Knight**

**Chapter Two: Ritz and Serin's First Day in Ivalice**

Ritz Malbeur stood inside Shara's small home. It was nothing like her home at all. Built small and made of wood, there was only room enough for a bed and some pieces of furniture.  "You don't use much do you?" 

"Nature provides us with what we need, though there are some conveniences that make it a bit easier," Shara responded, "I'm not a purest Viera that stays outside of the world, of technology and civilization, nor am I like ones that have totally embraced being part of the system. I live the way I want and no one has come to bother me. That's been good enough for me."

"But, haven't you been lonely?" Ritz asked.

"... time to time yes," Shara admitted, "I often pushed it aside, letting myself stay where I was. However, I realize it's not exactly a healthy way to live out one's life. To be living, you must be with others... though I prefer to keep the terms on my side."

"So... about what I said..." Ritz shifted uncomfortably for a bit.

"You mean about you making a wish that allowed you to come into Ivalice, along with your comatose brother," Shara replied calmly, "Yeah. I believe it."

Ritz blinked hard at the casualness in her voice when she said that, "How?"

Shara stopped packing for the moment and turned to her, "Ritz, you didn't even know what a Viera was. Even a five year old human knows what a Viera looks like on the spot, even if they were raised from under a rock."

Ritz let out a breath, feeling much more relaxed, "I'm glad I don't have to keep any secrets from you Shara. I really need someone I can trust completely, tell everything to now that I am here. It's the only way I'll survive and find my brother... assuming..."

Shara put a hand on Ritz's shoulder, "He's probably alright. In fact he's probably up and around lost some where."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ritz muttered, but then froze as she caught her words, "Wait. What do you mean lost. He was comatose, remember?"

"In your world, but didn't you wish for Serin to able to be awake and well here in Ivalice?"

"... that's right!" Ritz exclaimed, "That means he's awake! But we still have to find him Shara!"

"And we will," Shara replied as finished gathering her essentials and had two bags packed. One she handed over to Ritz while the other she slung over her shoulder along with her quiver. "In order to find your brother, we'll have to end up taking some jobs soon enough to gain gil."

"Gil... hey wait that was the currency for the games since FF VII," Ritz muttered, "Weird. Just hope none of the bosses come around."

"Bosses?" Shara asked with one of her eyebrows arched.

"Well considering this isn't the games, I'm sure we won't," Ritz replied.

"Put this on."

Ritz looked at what was being offered to her by Shara. It was a red ribbon that would be worn on her head. "What's the point of this?"

"This ribbon is called a Cachusha. My mother gave me one when I was a child. It helps protects against various ailments. I already have other equipment that counters those ailments that so you should have it."

"But your mother..."

"You need it more than me," Shara replied, "Besides, my mother gave that to me to protect me. Now I'm giving it to you to help protect you until you get better at fighting in this world."

The emotion that Ritz felt then was overwhelming. Never before had anyone been this kind or this generous to her in her life. "Shara... thank you."

"Your welcome Ritz."

As they walked through the forest, despite her circumstance Ritz couldn't be happier. __This is definitely the right place to be. I can feel it. I can feel there is so much more that I can do here than in the real world. All I have to do is find my brother and everything will be perfect... Serin where are you?__

* * *

_He could see it all as it happened. His sister losing her ball and it fell into the street. She went to go get it, like she had done several times that day._

_This time there was a car speeding right at her, not even caring at all._

_He couldn't let happen. He couldn't her die. No matter what he couldn't let her die. He ran as fast as he could, trying, praying, hoping that he would get there in time to save her. _

_He pushed his sister out of harms way, seeing the look on her face, the look of fear and shock. No time to even move as it comes, striking him hard, sending flying, sending him..._

* * *

"-AH!" Serin Malbeur awoke with a start. Though soon he felt the pain that ached through out his body, yet it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Not nearly as bad. Putting a hand to his head, he wondered, __Was that... what I remember from when I pushed Ritz out of harms way? If so... huh?__

Looking down at himself, he saw that his chest had been bandaged up. _Recently. But who did it?_ Looking around he saw that he wasn't in a hospital, that much was certain. It was a single bedroom, the entire room made of wooden material. __Wherever I am, I'm not home. I better try to...__

Any thoughts of escape vanished from his mind as for the first time in years, Serin saw himself in the mirror. "I... I'm older..." he muttered in disbelief. His hair was still the same as he remembered, but his face had gained definition and character and he was taller now. He looked like a young man now instead of the fourteen year old boy he remembered himself to be. 

He slumped to the ground, his face pale and white as he tried to figure things out, "... what on earth happened to me?"

"So you're awake now."

Serin turned around to face the person who had spoken to him. The difference however was that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

The person was female, and obviously a Red Mage based on clothing, not to mention the red hat was a dead giveaway. 

The disbelief part came from seeing the Red Mage not be human. Though her skin tone was light and hair was violet, she had rabbit ears that came through the hat she wore.

The Red Mage took a critical eye toward Serin. "You don't seem to know a Viera when you see one."

"Viera?" Serin blinked, then groaned in pain slightly.

"Careful and don't move. You haven't fully healed yet from what ever happened to you," The Viera said to him as she knelt down beside him and placed her right palm over his chest. Before he could even ask, her hand glowed white and slowly he could feel the pain lessening. 

"That's... a Cure spell isn't?" Serin breathed in awe.

The Viera nodded to him, "Just stay still for a bit and maybe we can get through this completely so you won't need me to do this again for you."

"Again?"

"You were in rough shape with Lyn brought you here to me," the Viera said.

"Lyn?" Serin muttered, though started to think back to what he remembered before blacking out. Not from the accident but from recently. "... the Dragoon. She brought me here?"

"You don't need to say thank you." came a voice through the doorway. Serin saw the female Dragoon he saw from before walk in, this time though without her helmet. Her face was exposed and she looked about his age. "How is he Dinah?" 

Dinah, the Viera attending to Serin, replied, "He should be fine now. I've taken care of his injuries. You were smart to bring him her, seeing as how your fellow Dragoons don't like to accept help form others in healing."

"Not all of them feel that way, just the ones from the sect I'm from," Lyn returned.

"... can someone tell me just where am I?" Serin asked. 

"Muscadet. My elder sister Ellen runs the store downstairs," Dinah replied.

"... did I fall off the earth or something?" Serin asked, confusing the two women, "Honestly, I don't understand how I ended up in a world this different."

" 'This world'?" Lyn asked, with narrowed eyes.

"You may think I'm absolutely nuts, but I am not from around here at all," Serin said getting to his feet, "For one thing where I am from, there are just humans, no girls with rabbit ears at all."

"No Vieras?" Dinah blinked.

"No Bangaas or Moogles then I would take it," Lyn asked.

"... what?! There are Moogles here!" Serin snapped, not believing that bit until he heard a voice from down the stairs.

"Kupo deal Ellen."

"...'kupo'?" Seth muttered. Before either girl could react, he bolted for the door and went running down stairs, only to trip on something halfway down and went crashing down to the floor.

Looking up, he saw what was unmistakably a Moogle. He just never saw one dressed up in normal human clothes.

"Kupo. You okay, kupo?" it asked him.

"Um... yeah. Just fine." Serin replied, a smile forced on his face, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Kupo. Well later Ellen." the Moogle replied, skipping out of the store. 

Serin looked up to see another Viera, one that bore a resemblance to Dinah but was several years older and was dressed in a red dress with a white apron and a white scarf. "Are you okay? You look as if you have never seen a Moogle before."

"Oh no. I have seen a Moogle... in several Final Fantasy Video Games," Serin returned, "Never met one in real life... if I have fallen into a new game, then this must be God having a sick sense of humor."

"... what are you talking about?" Ellen muttered.

"Seems our friend here isn't exactly from Ivalice," Lyn said as she and Dinah came down the stairs. The mere mention of the name of Ivalice made Serin's head snap up.

"Ivalice?" Serin blinked, "You're kidding right?"

"Oh, so Ivalice you do know?" Lyn asked.

"Where I come from, I was living the town of St. Ivalice," Serin replied. "It was not an entire world."

"Little sister, care to explain about our house guest to me?" Ellen asked, frowning as she didn't like being left out of the loop. She hated not knowing everything that was around her.

"I believe the young man would be telling us," Dinah said with a small smile.

"My name is Serin Malbeur. And assuming a Chocobo doesn't come running through that door any time soon, I'll be more than happy to tell you what ever you want to know." As he began to start telling the three women about himself, he could only wonder about one person. __Ritz... where are you?__

* * *

"CHOCOBO!!!"

The person in question was getting a shock of her lifetime.

"Did you see that Shara!" Ritz cried out, her jaw hanging as she saw an honest to goodness wild Chocobo run right past them. 

"That was a Chocobo," Shara shrugged, "So what?"

"So what?" Ritz asked incredulously, "So I just saw an animal that's only supposed to be a video game character in my brother's favorite RPG series right before my very eyes!"

"... what are video games and what's an RPG?" Shara stared at Ritz.

Ritz blinked for a bit before scratching the back of her head, "Oh yeah I forgot. You haven't lived in the modern world."

"Sure I have," Shara said, still sounding confused.

"... I mean my modern world."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I would really love to get to ride one," Ritz smiled, "It sure would beat walking all over the place."

"Chocobos don't come cheap. At least not the ones that are bred by Trainers and Beasttamers." Shara replied. "Learning how to ride one is easy. Getting one to own and then take care of it and so on is the hard part. That's why only well known Clans and rich people can afford having Chocobos full time."

"Clans?" Ritz asked, genuinely curious.

"Clans are part of the main hierarchy here in Ivalice. They are what you would call groups of different people from different races all working together, trying to do their best to not only make a living but also to enjoy their lives." Shara explained, "Though there are those Clans that just take advantage of others, all for their own personal gain and power. I guess in the end everyone receives something of their own through the Clans. It all depends upon the intent behind the actions."

"Have you ever been part of one?" Ritz asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm," Ritz mused as they continued walking. __Clans, eh... sounds like something worth exploring.__

Dusk soon settled in and the night sky was over them. They decided to take the mats that were in the packs they had and sleep under the stars for now. Shara said she would watch while Ritz rested. She had less need for sleep than humans did.

As Ritz laid down, looking up at the stars, she couldn't help but feel like everything was going well for her. __Everything except Serin... Serin. Please be okay. I don't want to lose you.__

* * *

How little did she know that on the roof of Ellen's Place, her brother was wondering the same exact thing. __Ritz, please be alright where ever you are... I couldn't bear to lose you.__

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Serin turned around to see Dinah right behind him. "You know where I come from its, 'A penny for your thoughts'."

"Strange. You make such a fuss for a simple substitution of one simple word," Dinah mused.

"Its stuff like that that will remind me that I am not home," Serin sighed, "that I am not with my mother, father or little sister." He felt her hand on his shoulder, as if giving support.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "It's just, quite a bit to take in. This world you speak of that is your own. Its so much more different than what we know."

"I'd bet."

"Serin... do you honestly remember nothing since that accident? The one where you pushed your younger sister out of harms way?" Dinah asked.

"No. I don't. It's bothering the hell out of me why I can't remember," Serin replied, "I was fourteen when it happened. Now I look like I'm twenty one. I don't have a single logical explanation for any of this."

"Some times logic can't give us our answers," Dinah replied, "Some times, we have to find them on our own."

"Maybe you are right... so what's Lyn going to do?" Serin asked.

"She's heading back to Delia Dunes to let her superiors know that she'll be taking a bit of a leave from them," Dinah answered, "To be honest, I think you've really hooked her with this whole, other world deal of yours."

"Hmph... Guess so." Serin mused.

"So you figure out what Class you are?" Dinah asked.

"Class?" Serin blinked.

"Yes your class. I think that's the only thing we never really covered... but then again since you aren't from Ivalice, you really wouldn't have selected a class. I guess that's why your clothing is so odd. Its as if you have something unique."

"Maybe," Serin replied.

"Well why don't we find out by testing weapons?" Dinah suggested.

"Huh?"

"My sister has racks of weapons from all of the Classes. Surely you should find something you would be able to use." Dinah suggested.

Serin had to admit, if he was going to be stuck in this Ivalice, being without a weapon would be a definite disadvantage to be at. 

He followed her down the stairs and they went into checking out the various weapons. The knuckles just by sight were unappealing and he wasn't a magic user so rods and staffs were out of the picture. He thought he could use a sword just like he had seen so many Final Fantasy characters had done before, yet it felt so damn uncomfortable in his hands he just let it drop.

"We've been through just about everything," Dinah muttered.

"Maybe it just goes to prove that I can't use any weapon," Serin sighed, his hands resting on the side of a rack, "I mean, would I be kidding. I've never held a sword in my life." he just picked up a blade at random with one hand. "How could I think I could hold one right on the spot?"

"... maybe because you are holding that katana rather well with just one hand?"

Serin turned to look at what was in his right hand. A gleaming katana blade. It wasn't the legendary Masamune or its sister blade by any means. But even still, it was a katana. "... holy... who would have thought that I'd end up having Sephiroth's type weapon as my own default."

"Who?" Dinah asked.

"Possibly the worst end boss I have ever had to fight against in any RPG. He wanted to blow up the world in Final Fantasy VII. Really glad I don't have to worry about someone as crazy and as powerful as him here." Serin replied.

Shrugging, Dinah came over and took a look at the katana in his hands. "It's an Asura. They are used by the Samurai and Ninja classes. Samurai use the blade for full out offensive attack while Ninjas use the blade's element for status infliction attacks."

Serin smiled, looking back at the Asura in his hands. "I think the Samurai class might be the right fit for me. At least part of the right fit in any case."

"Well that wouldn't be too uncommon. There are people that take up a main class and then invest themselves in developing their powers further in a secondary class." Dinah replied. "If you want to practice with your new sword, go in the basement. There's enough space there."

"You're giving this to me?" Serin asked.

"Ellen's owe me for bringing in a rare sword to her last year. This will cover part of its cost. Consider it a gift," Dinah replied, "See you in the morning Serin."

"Good night Dinah," Serin said to her as she left him alone in the barely lit store. Holding the katana in his hands, he wondered if he'd ever get home, if he'd ever see his family again... if he'd ever see Ritz again.

__One thing is for certain, I'll never give up on trying to find my way back to them. Nothing's going to keep me from that goal.__ Serin vowed, his eyes turning toward the sword. __Samurai huh? Well then, I guess I should get started training.__

**To Be Continued...**

_Additional Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter will be leading up to both Ritz and Serin forming Clans of their own. Now here's something that can be considered audience participation. I'll be looking to accept submissions of characters that may be used in the story. My only guidelines for creations are this. Character class can come only from Final Fantast Tactics or Tactics Advance. Your created character cannot be a high level class such as Assassin or Summoner as since this only the beginning and Ritz and Serin are just starting their journeys. Lastly, you can only submit just ONE character per chapter starting from this one. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let know what you think. Later._


	3. Clan Forming

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It belongs to Square-Enix. I do however own the characters of Serin Malbeur, Lyn, and Dinah. Any questions please contact me at thefreeknight@yahoo.com_

**White and Silver  
By David Knight**

**Chapter Three: Clan Forming**

It was already dawn when Ritz woke up. She knew Shara would already be awake. She usually was before she was. They had rented out a room for the night here in Sprohm, it made better sense to do so when actually spending more than a day in the city.

__What's it been now? Over a week now, maybe two... and no sign of Serin,_ _Ritz sighed, getting out of bed. Walking toward the window to look outside, she caught sight of herself in a wall mirror, her reflection making her stop to look at herself. __Every morning I wake up to thinking this is all just a dream, that I'll have to go to school, live virtually alone, I'll be the little girl with white hair again, and my brother will still be in a coma.__

A smile came over her face as she looked at herself, and saw the seventeen year old teenage girl she had come to love to see every morning she woke up. __I know when I see myself like this that this is all real. Because when I am like this, my hair is not white.__

She hadn't noticed that fact until she had taken her first shower in Ivalice. She had expected the dye to wash out but it didn't. Her hair, in Ivalice, was naturally reddish-pink. __This place, it's a gift. An honest to goodness gift. One I plan to make the most of.__

"Woken up I see." 

Ritz turned to see her Viera companion walking into the room, "How can you get up so early every day?"

"It's as natural to me as sleeping in late is probably to you." Shara replied.

Ritz shook her head as she decided to get her clothes out for herself. "I am thinking maybe we should move on."

"Ritz. We've only been here two days. It's not enough time." Shara said softly.

"Shara my brother is out there," Ritz replied, "I have to find him."

"I understand that," Shara replied, however paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to her friend, "However we have a... problem that needs to be attended to."

"My brother is that problem." Ritz said firmly.

"And money is another." Shara's words made Ritz stop what she was doing, making her look to the Viera, "We are almost out of gil. Remember when I said we needed to take on jobs to make cash. We need to do that, or not only will we not find your brother but we won't have any supplies for our own survival."

Ritz hated to hear this, but she also knew it was the truth. __Guess it really is true no matter where you are. Money is needed to survive._ _"Where do we go to find jobs?"

"Meet me down stairs when you are done changing and we'll go to the pub together." Shara said, leaving Ritz alone.

Letting out a sigh, Ritz started to get dressed. __Serin, where are you and what are you doing now?__

* * *

Serin wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stood outside in the forest near Muscadet, practicing with the Koutestu he had gained after trading in his Asura. It had been nearly two weeks now since his arrival in this world. The rising and setting of the sun was his only way of telling time. __You think they would have clocks,__ He mused as he tried to focus once again his energies to unleash the skill within Koutestu.

__There's something else you never expected. Skills to learn within a weapon.__ Serin smirked. The first day he had Asura, he had only been practicing with actually swinging it like he should. It was only when Dinah explained that the more you practiced, the more quickly you could learn to use the ability within the weapon. 

He was more than shocked to discover that he could use Asura to make an invisible blade of energy come from his blade and strike out at an enemy. His first experience was when he had cleaved through a rotting tree with that ability. He however had no allusions of how strong it could be at full power.

__I have to learn to control how much I put into it,__ Serin told himself, __I don't want to kill anyone. No matter how enchanted this world may be, it is NOT a video game... hrm?__ A shadow was cast over him from above. Looking up he saw a now familiar red dragon hovering over him somewhat. "You gonna come down or what Lyn?"

The dragon landed and its Dragoon mistress came down, "You gave Dinah a scare this morning, disappearing like that before dawn. You aren't even wearing your armor out here."

"I felt like working out light and free. Helps clear the mind," Serin replied, sheathing his katana as he took a seat on a fallen tree.

"What is it?" Lyn asked, seeing the look on his face.

"... I'm going to leave today." Serin said to her.

"Leave where?" Lyn asked, puzzled by his response.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to look over Ivalice, try to find answers to why I'm here... maybe I'll even find a way home." Serin answered. 

"Serin..." Lyn started to say but he cut her off.

"All I can think about is my family," Serin looked at her with absolute resolve in his eyes, "And wondering what they must be going through. Lyn I don't know what's happened in my own world, I just know I have to find answers to why I'm here. Because if I can't even answer _that_ question..." He trailed off, refusing to finish his own sentence.

Lyn walked over to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find the answers. We'll make sure of it."

Serin blinked at that, "'We'?"

"Get on," Lyn motioned to him to board her dragon with her, "I'll let you know what I got planned. I had been thinking of doing this for a while before you showed up and I already had Dinah on board. You'd definitely be welcomed."

"Into what?" Serin asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"Serin, how would like to be a founding member of a clan?"

* * *

Ritz came down the stairs and met Shara in the lobby of the inn. "Okay I'm ready. So how do we go about getting a job from here now?" she asked Shara, who had her head low for some reason.

"... we can't."

"What?!" Ritz blinked, "But I thought you said-"

"I found out while I was waiting for you that they changed the ruling of the minimum amount of people needed to form a clan from two to four," Shara explained, "Said not even a trio is enough to start a clan."

Ritz let out a groan as she leaned back against the wall, "Perfect. Just perfect. Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure out something, all we need to do is find people to work with," Shara said to her.

"You make it sound as if that is all there is to it," Ritz muttered. 

"I never said it would be easy," Shara returned, "If worse comes to worse, we might have to join a clan."

"I thought your independence was the reason you kept from being a clanner."

Ritz and Shara turned to face the new figure that had spoke out. It was a Viera, only thing one had shoulder length hair, spiked in several areas and was a mix between both silver and purple. Her skin tone was lighter than Shara and she wore a white cloth top and pants. At her waist was a rapier, telling Ritz that she was a fencer.

"Shara D'lan." the Fencer Viera spoke.

"Anika Cu'lp," Shara's eyes narrowed looking at her.

"It's been a while," Anika returned, "I didn't expect to run into you." she gave an eye to Ritz, "Much less traveling with someone, and a human at that. What ever happened to the loner I so vividly remember?"

Ritz was trying to take all of this of this in while Shara just glared at Anika, "I don't have to give you an answer. Come on Ritz, let's go."

"And do what? Join someone else's clan?" Anika called out to Shara, "Have you really changed that much since we last met, old friend?"

Shara didn't respond, she just stood there, almost as if she was a statue. Ritz however decided to get involved, "Listen. I don't know who you are, but Shara is my friend and I won't take kindly to this. If you have any thing worth saying, say it. Otherwise go or..."

"Or what?" Anika asked, looking into Ritz's eyes, and seeing into her eyes she saw something she wasn't expecting to see in a human: a fire of a Viera.

"Don't tempt me," was Ritz's response.

Anika looked at Ritz a bit more before letting a smile cross her face, "I can see a reason why you like this one Shara. Definitely worth sticking around."

"Excuse me," Shara spoke, turning her head slight back to face her, "But don't you belong to a clan already?"

"... do you have any idea how bad its gotten with the Clans recently?" Anika shook her head, "The Judges being even more strict than they have in years, over a quarter of the clans being corrupt and that's just being generous in estimation. Maybe I feel like helping to create something instead of being a hired sword for a change."

Shara closed her eyes, thinking about was said before giving an answer, "Fine. But there are conditions."

"Which you can give after we get another player, preferably a White Mage," Anika returned, "I'm assuming your human friend doesn't have any magic skill."

"I have a name, and it's Ritz." 

"No." Shara answered.

"Then let's head for the pub to get our member. If luck rings true, we'll have a clan by lunch," Anika said with a smug look as she walked out of inn. 

Ritz walked over to Shara, a scowl on her face. "Just who is she?"

"Someone from my past," Shara said in a cold tone that Ritz didn't think was possible from her. "And no, I do not want to talk about it." She let out a sigh, "Regardless of that, our chances of getting a clan together have gone up with Anika 'joining' us."

"And why is that?" Ritz asked.

"Because she is very good at what she does." Shara said, "Fighting on a battlefield."

* * *

"Forming a clan," Serin mused, running the idea through his head as he was following Dinah and Lyn to the pub to go look for a job. 

"It's a nice idea, but we still need a fourth member in order to be technically a clan Lyn," Dinah said.

"Already covered Dinah," Lyn replied, a pleased look on her face as she saw someone waiting by the pub. "And there he is."

Serin took a look at who Lyn was referring to. To his surprise, it was a being that was humanoid, yet looked somewhat lizard like, dressed in blue and white tunic and cap.

"Never sssseen a Bangaa before boy?" the gruff voice spoke.

"Actually I've seen Vieras, Humans, Nu Mou and Moogles here for the last week," Serin said matter of factly, "but haven't seen anyone like you before."

"He doessssn't get out much doessss he?" the Bangaa asked Lyn.

"You wouldn't believe it," Lyn smirked, "Serin, this is Rafe, a Bangaa White Monk and an old friend of mine. He was between clans and I thought since we were forming one, he'd do great."

"Sure, more the better," Serin replied.

"Ssssso now that we do have enough for a clan, what do we call oursssselvessss?" Rafe asked.

"Well... actually I haven't thought of that yet," Lyn muttered.

"Don't look at me. I'm not that good with names." Dinah looked towards Serin, "What about you? Do you have any suggestions?"

Serin took some time to think on that before coming up with a name, "Stardust."

"Sssstardusssst?" Rafe asked, intrigued by the name.

"I like it," Lyn smirked, "I really do. Gives us a really original name. So let's get going inside, register our clan and get a job."

Rafe and Lyn went in but Dinah looked over to Serin and asked, "Where did you come up with that name?"

"From my sister," Serin replied, a sad smile on his face.

"Serin," Dinah said comfortingly.

"I just hope," Serin sighed, "That wherever she is, Ritz's alright."

* * *

"Have any thoughts on a Clan Name yet?" Anika asked.

"No and I suppose you have one?" Shara returned.

"Nope. I was just asking," Anika stated, looking forward "Well we are here now. Just a bit further and we'll--"

***CRASH!!!***

Many people's eyes turned as they saw someone being thrown out of the pub, window first. For Shara and Anika, any past feelings were put to rest when they saw exactly who it was that was thrown out that window.

A Viera White Mage. One of their own.

Standing over her from the window as a burly looking man, dressed in steel armor and looked he was from the Fighter Class. "And consider that your expulsion from our clan, worthless brat!" he sneered, walking away from what he had done.

Anika and Shara were at the Viera's side almost immediately. Anika helping to steady her while Shara took out herbs and started examining any wounds she might have.

Ritz watched this and saw that Shara and Anika's own feelings towards each other had changed. Before she could feel tension between them, yet seeing them looking over this Viera, it seemed as if something that they had done before. __They have a history. That's for sure. But just what exactly?__

"Are you alright?" Anika asked.

"I am," the White Mage said softly. As Ritz came over to her, she could see her appearance more clearly. Her skin tone was dark brown, yet her hair color was blue white and barely reached her shoulders. 

"Why did they do that to you?" Shara asked.

"I joined their clan when I saw they needed a White Mage, yet after accepting their offer, I got to see how they work. How they conduct their business," she said, "It's not honorable, not at all."

"Another corrupt clan," Anika growled, "Why am I not surprised that they keep coming out of the woodworks?"

"So how do we get them back?" All three Viera's turned to Ritz, surprised to see her be the one to say that.

"Ritz," Shara blinked.

"You don't have to do anything for me young girl," the White Mage said in kind, "You don't need to--"

"No. I _need_ to." Ritz said, with emphasis on the word need. "If there is one thing I cannot stand, its people who pick on those weaker than themselves. I had to deal with it back home and there was nothing I could do about it. Here, there _is_ something I can do."

Anika just smirked, liking the way the conversation was going, "Well, we could just one up them."

"One up them?" Shara asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah," Anika replied, looking over at the White Mage, "They accepted a Job Mission right?"

Seeing her nod, Anika smiled, "So all we do is get that Job Mission and either beat them to it or confront them and take what they got from them."

"Are you serious?" Shara asked.

"Let's do it."

"Ritz!" Shara twirled around to face her friend, but saw the look in her eyes, one that she had seen during that battle in the forest and knew this was something she wouldn't back down from. A sly smile formed on her face, __Actually, I think I should be pitying the people Ritz wants to hurt.__

Ritz offered her hand up to the Viera White Mage, "What's your name?"

The Viera took it, letting Ritz help her up, "Melanie."

"Melanie, would you like to join our Clan?"

"Your clan?"

"Yeah. We are forming one and we could use a White Mage," Ritz said kindly, "Think we'd be better friends than your last clan." She paused when seeing the look in Melanie's face. The Viera's face had sadness but also a bit of joy in it.

"I think... I think I'd like that," Melanie replied, "Having friends within a clan."

"Then let's go get that job mission and head out to beat them to the punch," Anika returned, "Oh by the way, anyone come up with a clan name? We do have to give one to the--"

"It's Moonlight." Ritz said, cutting off Anika. "Our Clan name is Moonlight."

"Moonlight? Where did you come up with that name Ritz?" Shara asked.

"One night my brother and I were under the stars by a lake," Ritz started to say, "He said how beautiful I looked when the moonlight shined on me. I told him that when I looked at his silver hair in the night, it was like I could see part of the stars, as if stardust had fallen on top of his head."

"Works for me," Anika mused, "Be back in a bit." She walked into the pub while the others waited for her. After a short while she came back. "Registered and found out what the Mission was. Seems that some rich human living here in Sproam was having a supply convoy come to him with some rather rare antiques. Only problem is that when crossing over Ellut Sands, there was a monster attack and one of the chests were lost during the convoy's escape."

"How much is reward?" Shara asked.

"Enough to make me spend money on getting the three of you better equipment," Anika returned.

A slight smirk formed on Shara's lips, "Then it must be rather big, for you to do that."

"Let's get moving. They already have a head start on us," Ritz said, "And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can look for my brother."

"Look for your brother?" Melanie asked.

"One of the conditions that you were referring to before Shara?" Anika questioned.

"This is non-negotiable Anika," Shara said sternly, "In addition to what ever clan work we do, we are going to be looking for Ritz's brother Serin. I promised Ritz, I'd help her find him. I'm keeping to that promise."

Anika shrugged, "I have no problems with that. I'm already intrigued with Ritz here. I am wondering what her brother is like. Is he older or younger?"

"Older," Ritz said, "We can talk about this as we move."

"Right, well the Armory is this way," Anika said, walking forward with Shara right with her. Ritz walked behind them, with Melanie right beside her.

"Thank you... for saying that you want to be my friend," Ritz looked over at Melanie, surprised by that. "I really don't have any friends."

Ritz took the White Mage's hand and held it, "You do now. You do now Melanie."

"I know, and I thank the divine that I do," Melanie smiled.

As she walked with her Clan, Ritz knew she was about to get into a fight. She could only wonder what Serin was doing now. If he was in some sort of fight for his life.

* * *

"A Book Returning Missssion?" Rafe growled, obviously angry over having such a low meaning job for their clan's first mission.

"It was the only one available that we could afford and accept with our current group level," Lyn replied, trying to calm him down. "Besides, getting twenty-five hundred Gil for something this simple is great."

"I prefer to fight," Rafe returned, "I am not ssssome sssservant."

"Maybe its better to play it safe starting out," Serin spoke up, "But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

"There's an old earth saying," Serin replied, " 'Nothing is ever as easy as it appears to be'."

Rafe smirked after hearing that, "I like that ssssaying."

"Anyway, we have to go return this book to a Nu Mou in Cadoan," Lyn stated, "Maybe he's a collector or something. Really doesn't matter as we accepted the job and we should get on it."

"Right, let's get moving then," Serin announced, "Lyn, you can watch us from the sky while the rest of us walk. This way we keep our bases covered."

"Strange saying, but I think I get the meaning," Lyn replied.

Serin smirked, "Guess you guys never even heard of baseball huh?"

"Basssseball?" Rafe queried.

"That Rafe, is a bit of a long story," Dinah mused.

* * *

Even as Clan Stardust began to move from Muscadet to Cadoan, they were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of eyes.

"So that's the set of rookies that got the Mission to return the book before we could," one of them said.

"Sorry that we couldn't get it before boss but..." the other said, only to be cut off by his boss.

"Forget it. It's actually better this way," the boss said, "Get to humiliate a fresh batch of newbies and get the book for free for our employer. We'll get them on the road later with the rest of the clan."

"And when we do, Boss?" 

"Well then we'll do what we do to every newbie," the Boss sneered, "We'll put them in their place."

**To Be Continued...**

_Additional Notes: No fights this chapter, thought it would be better for the next one.  As you can see both Ritz and Serin will have fights on their hands in the next chapter, as they get into their first real Engagements. Readers can still submit their characters to me and I'll if I can use them or not in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later._


End file.
